The data storage and processing industry has experience a significant increase in the use of network computers at all levels. Each computer in such a network usually receives a printed serial number at the time of its manufacture. This serial number is important for service, warranty and auditing purposes, amongst other reasons.
Traditionally, serial numbers were imprinted on plates affixed to an exterior wall of a computer, normally on the back. For purposes of the description herein, these serial numbers will be termed physical serial numbers. More recently, electronic serial numbers have been developed in which a circuit board inside the computer has a memory location in which the electronic serial number is stored. This electronic serial number, which may or may not conform with the physical serial number, can be read over a network by a network administrating computer. The network administrating computer may also read and log status information for each computer.
Though beneficial, a problem with this type of electronic serial number is that each board or "card" within a computer is subject to a certain failure rate and boards within a computer are switched upon the occurrence of a failure and also in response to scheduled maintenance. When the board containing an electronic serial number is switched out of the computer, the unique serial number is lost. Accordingly, a need exists for providing a permanent electronic serial number.
Furthermore, during company audits and similar asset management activities, auditors are often required to crawl behind and below desks and other office equipment to read physical serial numbers. If the permanent electronic serial number is configured in such a manner as to conform with the physical serial number, then these types of audits and related investigations could be done through the network administrating computer.